


No Sense Crying Over Spilled Juice

by PuppyPoison



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyPoison/pseuds/PuppyPoison
Summary: Noctis gives Prompto a blowjob for the first time.Just a quick smut fic.





	

Noctis didn't feel completely responsible for the broken gallon of juice that was leaking all over the floor. It was really Prompto's fault. He was terrible when it came to keeping a grip on things, or really keeping a handle on anything. Noctis had hardly distracted him, he had simply thrown him against the wall of Prompto’s apartment once the door was shut behind them. Prompto had flailed around, dropping the bag of groceries as soon as his head slammed against the wall and Noctis had pushed up on his tiptoes to shove his tongue in Prompto's mouth. The container burst immediately, the puddle of juice spreading out on the floor under their feet as Prompto shuffled his in an attempt to escape Noctis, who was just pushing him harder into the wall.

"You're not gonna escape me," he said, breathing heavily on Prompto's neck before grabbing a huge chunk of the skin there with his teeth, sucking hard on it as Prompto cried out in pain and surprise.

"Noctis, what…."

"Wanted to touch you the whole time we were out…wanted to feel, fuckin….taste…." he muttered before kissing Prompto again, sliding his hands fast past torso and down onto hips and ass. He grabbed on, tight and clenching as he pressed his chest closer to Prompto's, despite Prompto's efforts to gently push him off.

"This uh…uh, this really isn't the time for--ah! for this, uh…" Prompto said, falling victim to a gasp when Noctis pulled away from his mouth and back to his neck again. Noctis had put one hand back onto Prompto's shoulder, using it as a grip while he ground himself into Prompto. Noctis was already hard, biting Prompto harder with every rock of his hips. Noctis could feel Prompto push back a little, involuntary jerks that were helped along by Noctis's hand on Prompto's dragging Prompto forward into him.

"No time like the present." Noctis said, moving both of his hands up under Prompto's shirt. He gasped at the surprise, trying to move Noctis out, but Noctis elbowed him out of the way and pinched and scraped his nails over all of the doughy flesh under Prompto's shirt.

"Noctis, don't…"

"No, I'm gonna, gonna do this…" Noctis said, sniffing Prompto and inhaling loudly as he squeezed the small overhang of chub that dripped over Prompto's waistband, moaning a little bit on the exhale. He rolled the handles over in his hands, squeezing hard in time with each small grind of his hips into Prompto.

"I was gonna…try and start losing it again, I know it’s bad that I gained it back….”

"Don't, don't don't don't," Noctis said, sliding down slowly to a sort of crouch in front of Prompto. "Fuckin' perfect like this…" he trailed off before shoving up Prompto's shirt to kiss the soft pudge underneath. It was the most daylight Prompto's stomach had seen in a long, long time, and Noctis's dark hair stood out in sharp contrast to the pale, dimpled flesh. He ran his hands over the sides, licking and nipping at the intervals he could manage. Prompto's knees were shaking a little bit, and his breath was ragged, littered with half baked attempts to dissuade Noctis away from him, the whimpers of "stop" just turning into "Noctis, Noctis, please please please."

"Please what?" Noctis looked up at him, grinning.

"I…I, ah…" Prompto said, his increasingly sexual dialogue drawn to his attention. "I…"

"You want this?" Noctis said, giving Prompto's side a slow, long lick as he roughly tugged Prompto's jeans down. They were of a loose cut today, and fell to the ground easily. His boxers remained held up, and they were a dingy gray that indicated they had been washed many, many times--and without much attention paid to the separation of darks and lights. "You want these goin' down?" Noctis said, licking in quick, short strokes along Prompto's ribs as he grabbed the waistband of Prompto's underwear in his hands, wringing and wrenching them within an inch higher and an inch lower, a dirty tease of a gesture. 

"It sure looks like you want it," he breathed hot on Prompto's side as he grabbed at the painfully large erection poking through the fabric. Prompto was only able to spit out expletives as Noctis started to stroke him through the fabric, moving slowly, deliberately around the thick bulge. Noctis sank lower on his knees, squeezing one hand on Prompto's ass as he moved his head closer to Prompto's cock, nuzzling into it with the side of his head. 

"You want me, you want me on you?" he asked, directing the heat of his breath into the base of Prompto's cock. Prompto gasped and gulped, only able to nod in response to Noctis. His knees were even shakier than they were moments before, and his palms were pressed flat against the walls, as if he was scared to touch Noctis. Noctis remedied this by pausing to grab Prompto's hands and place one on his head and another on his shoulder.

"Noctis, I…I've never done this…."

"I know. So that's why I gotta fix that." Noctis said, taking one of Prompto's hands to kiss it before placing it back on his head, making sure to push Prompto's fingers deep inside his hair. "Now, you hold onto me…and you shove me around how you want, k?"

"But I don't want…"

"I'll be fine, c'mon." 

"I--I, aahh!" Prompto exclaimed as Noctis quickly slid his boxers down and immediately covered Prompto's ass back up with his open hands, nails digging into Prompto's cheeks as he pulled Prompto close to his face, his mouth moved fast over to lick the tip of Prompto's cock, sliding down the length of it slowly and then rapidly back up, swirling around the head upon return. Noctis lapped at it, licking and slobbering around it like it was some sort of throbbing ice cream cone, and finally dropped his jaw to take it fully in his mouth. He groaned as it filled up the wet space inside his mouth, gagging as Prompto thrust into him with over eager intentions. Noctis panned his eyes up to Prompto, blinking slow and wide as he gently moved his head up and down on Prompto, with Prompto's hand shaking in his hair. 

"Noctis, Noctis, I…"

Noctis pulled off of him with a wet pop, licking his lips with the sharp taste of precum strong in his mouth and the actual substance seen in traces in the corners of his mouth. "You want me to keep going?" he said, grinning.

"God, god I want you to keep….ergnnnn…" Prompto moaned as Noctis took him back in fiercely, eagerly, bobbing his head down fast as he slurped and slid over Prompto's cock, wiggling his tongue around inside his mouth to accompany the motions his head was taking. Prompto was moving his hips along with Noctis, terribly out of time and out of rhythm, but increasing the friction all the same. Prompto pulled Noctis in closer, closer to him, choking gags coming out of Noctis's mouth every once in a while as Prompto awkwardly whined above him. 

"Noctis, Noctis, god, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Prompto exclaimed, shoving Noctis off of him and back in distance. Just as suddenly, Prompto came, his cum missing Noctis's still open mouth and splattering over his face instead, sticky in his hair and gluey on his face. Prompto slumped down against the wall, falling to sit bare-assed on the floor to breathe heavily. Noctis remained on his knees, licking his lips involuntarily and then taking the intention to lick up whatever drops he could reach for with his tongue, blinking up at Prompto as he did. His face was covered, and Prompto immediately began to apologize, covering his face with his hands in horror and reaching to try and tug up his pants. Noctis crawled over to him, laughing and setting a hand on him to stop his hasty movements.

"Hey, hey P. It's okay. Don't worry about it," he laughed, "It's….what I wanted." He looked down away from Prompto, smiling as he continued to run his tongue over his lips, as if he was looking for remnants. "Did you…like it?" he inquired, quietly.

"Y-yeah, I did. I, I did a lot." Prompto looked up at Noctis, blinking with wide, excessively dilated eyes.

"Good. That's what I'm here for." Noctis said, kissing Prompto before burying his face into Prompto's chest--an action that was more to rub off the remaining cum than to show affection.

"Hey!" Prompto mock-yelled before joining Noctis in laughter, pulling him onto his lap and giving him a better kiss. Noctis smiled, wrapping his arms around Prompto. 

"We should really see about cleaning up that mess, know."

"Yeah, yeah, I know….but….well, we'll get around to it."

"Yeah. We'll get around to it."


End file.
